ravenloft_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Arin Orrison
"If man truly wants something, given enough time, he will find a way." - Ernas Orrison Quick Profile |Name| -Arin James Orrison |Age| -27 |Gender| -Male |Race| -Human |Class| -Gunslinger 5/ Inventor 4 |Alignment| -Chaotic Good |Deity| -MacGuyver, God of Resourcefulness and Ingenuity |Complexion| -Light Tan |Hair| -Black |Eyes| -Blue |Height| -5' 10" |Weight| -185 lbs. |Hand Dominance| -Ambidextrous |Signature Weapon| -Single-action Orrison Revolver |Occupation| -Gunsmith |Likes| -Guns -Mechanics -Whiskey -His Hat |Dislikes| -Vehicles -Blame -Insects |Skills| -Mechanics -Resourcefulness -Gunplay -Gun Smithing -Explosives -Engineering |Weaknesses| -Motion Sickness -Tunnel Vision -Stubborn Profile Arin Orrison is the party's gunslinger and quick-witted inventor. Always seen donning his trademark cowboy hat and revolver, Arin is a man with a mind as deadly as his signature weapon. Arin hails from a currently unknown prime world that's technology seems to date to the wild west as he claims, "This revolver is my latest design, my legacy, and I doubt you've ever seen anything like it before." ''- to Gunsmith Leeroy Jenkins before leaving for Graven Island. He tends to be a self preservationist but has always been willing to put his life on the line when the chips were down. In battle Arin often uses his mind as much as his gun even if previous plans haven't panned out so well. Arin Claims to worship a deity known as MacGuyver, the deity of resourcefulness and ingenuity, and though never seen openly praying to Macguyver, occasionally tells Macguyver to go f**k himself and immediately apologizes. Appearance Arin is of average male height with short black hair, blue eyes, a slightly tan complexion and an athletic physique. He wears a tan canvas cowboy hat, a sleevless leather duster, a black pinstripe vest over a black long sleeve button up shirt and tan wool pants with flat-heeled marching boots. His main gear consists of his single-action revolver, bandolier, backpack and holster. Background IC: Not much has been revealed about Arin other than that he used to work on farms and ranches during his childhood and that he has a strong attachment to his hat. Whilst in Shadowbrook however, Arin mentions to Rogan that his hat is a gift from his niece and ''"The only good memory left of home." Arin also claims before leaving La Mordia when asked if he has anything waiting for him at home that, "I don't have anyone wantin' for me back home... well, maybe one." OoC: Arin is the second son of Ernas Orrison a renowned gunsmith known for his panlock rifle design that cut the reload time of muzzle loaders in half. He grew up along side his older brother Ozlo and younger sister Rya. Arin and his brother were both interested in their father’s work and often helped him in any way they could, and Ernas loved his sons enthusiasm. When they weren’t helping their father the boys often helped out on various ranches and farms, doing whatever needed to be done. As they got older Arin’s father taught them everything he could, from rifling to packing powder. Arin loved gunsmithing, it was were the future was headed. Firearms had already begun to phase out all other forms of weaponry, and his father had created the standard for the modern firearm. His brother Ozlo took up the occupation as well, but he wasn’t a thinker, he wasn’t committed, Arin spent most of his time thinking about ways to improve his father’s design or even ways of making something new entirely. When Arin was only fourteen he helped his father come up with the idea for self contained ammunition, but rather than monopolize the new idea, Ernas sold the design to a popular smithy in Rayo-Seidran. Arin was confused as to why his father had given the credit away, but decided to let the matter go. Arin’s younger sister Rya was the life of the town. She was outgoing and almost instant friends with anyone she met, which consequently made her known by everyone in town. Her death, came as a shock to everyone, an event that poisoned their minds. Arin was a hard worker, a diligent study. When his sister asked him to take her swimming that day, he told her “I aint got no time for you Rya, go ask someone else.” and closed the door. Rya didn’t come home that night. She had presumably drowned and was found dead on the shore a day later. Arin’s mother had a breakdown at the memorial service and openly blamed him, her own son, of being the reason she had died and, seemingly, so did the town. Arin was only seventeen. He didn’t know what to think of his sister’s death. Part of himself thought he was to blame. not knowing what to do he spent the rest of his time working, and thinking, and designing, anything to get her death out of his head. He was developing something wonderful, it was coming together, but was taking long and extensive testing, but this is what would win him his fortune. He spent the better part of five years developing his design, which inevitably caused his long time, on and off girlfriend Cass (Cassie Hearthwick) to break up with him. However it was also during this time that his niece Rachel was born. Rachel loved to visit her uncle Arin, she had started to visit almost everyday. He had so much cool stuff around his house, and lots of interesting drawings. He always spoke in a way that made her want to listen even when she had no idea what he was talking about. Arin loved his niece’s enthusiasm, she always seemed intent to learn whatever she could about what he was doing, even though he was sure she didn’t understand a word, or maybe she did. Things he thought complicated she seemed to be able to accept pretty easily, she was smart and he knew it. Arin’s relationship with his brother began to deteriorate, they fought almost every time they met and began to resent the mere sight of one another. Ozlo forbid Rachel from seeing her uncle, and Arin went back to his solitary routine. Rachel snuck over to see him every now and then, but Arin mostly sent her away, saying her father would be angry. She had come back one day and knocked on his door, the only time she had ever knocked, and shoved a brown paper package into his hands. “I got in trouble for coming to see you… I wanted to get you something to apologize for bugging you so much, I’ll leave you alone.” Arin was confused as he watched her go, but understood as he saw his brother waiting for her at the end of the walkway, glaring at him. Rather than slug her father, Arin closed the door and set the package down on the table and opened it. It was a tan canvas ranch hat. It was supposed to keep the sun, and on occasion rain, out of your eyes, and all the ranchers and farmers around town wore them. Underneath the hat was a note in Rachels’s handwriting that read; Your coat rack is missing its hat. Did you lose it? I got you one just in case. He couldn’t help but crack a smile. He put the hat on the coat rack before going back to work. He only felt worse as the days went on. The fights with his brother got worse, the town still shunned him for the accident ten years ago and Cassie had moved to Rayo-Seidran and married. Ten years and his town wouldn’t let up. One morning Arin decided that his hometown was draining the life from him and he'd had enough. He packed up his tools and his work, addressed a letter to Rachel that he left on his workbench and walked out the door. Turning back only briefly, to take his hat from the coat rack. Personality Arin is your classic southern gentleman. He comes with a few of the prejudices of his period, but has quickly outgrown them during his experiences in Ravenloft. Arin tends to be a bit of a smartass and never fears to make a joke at someone else's expense. Trivia 1. Arin has only let one other person (Aramea) ever wear, never mind touch, his hat. 2. Arin does not seem to suffer motion sickness from carts or the Himmelboot as he claims them to be more "stable" vehicles. 3. He is the only one other than Ze Doctor that knows of the creation of Zwei-Hans. 4. In the long running "Family Joke", Arin is Aramea's father. 5. Is not writing his journal for himself... Category:Main Party